Black Roses Red
by Protected by an Angel
Summary: There was a place at Cross Academy where people could go for relaxation. One night Yuki goes down there, but she isn’t alone. YxK NO FLAMES. This includes Alana Grace's 'Black Roses Red'
1. Black Roses Red

Title: Black Roses Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Alana Grace's 'Black Roses Red'.

Summary: There was a place at Cross Academy where people could go for relaxation. One night Yuki goes down there, but she isn't alone. YxK NO FLAMES

There was a place at Cross Academy where people (or vampires) with the headmaster's express permission could go. It was past the Moon and Sun dorms, past the tree grove, past the horse stable, pastures, and riding ring. There was a large lake that was often inhabited by fish, swans, and such. Large boulders were willy-nilly by the lake and in the lake. Yuki Cross sat on the largest rock. It was so hot outside that she was in her undershirt and skirt. She sat cross-legged with her head in her hand looking out into the lakes depths, her mind wandering.

She was thinking about what Zero had said to her in the café about being afraid to go outside the school. 'Maybe it's true…' Yuki thought. Zero had also made the comment that not all vampires were as "well-behaved" as Kaname Kuran. Yuki blushed just thinking about him.

_Can I ask you a question, Please?_

_Promise me you won't laugh at me?_

Kaname had saved her life twice so far. It was only natural that she feel this sense of… _affection_ towards him. Right? She had given him a chocolate for St. Xocolatl's Day after all. That meant something. It was said that when someone gave another person chocolate, it was a proclamation of love towards the other person. So did this mean she loved him?

_Honestly I'm standing here_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed…_

He had called her "warm-hearted" and "my dear girl". 'He must feel something, I know that I do.' she thought. A bubble of hope began to swell inside of her, but as soon as it started, it popped. She remembered she had told Zero that Kaname probably thought of her as a stray animal and that there was a line between Vampires and Humans that can't cross.

_As twisted as it seems_

_I only fear love when it's in my dreams,_

_So let in the morning light_

_And let the darkness fade away…_

The heat was starting to get to her. She looked at the lake; the water looked cool enough to go for a dip. She had forgotten her bathing suit in her dorm and was not planning on going back for it, so she striped to her bra and panties (A. N. that is what I would do), and dove in.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

Kaname had watched her leave her dorm and go into the woods. He knew where she was going. She often went to the lake when she was confused and troubled. He left his dorm and silently followed her. She took a detour through the stables to see the horses, while staying away from Lily. When she finally reached the lake, she sat down on the nearest rock.

_Drowning in my loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath?_

_So much emptiness inside_

_I could fill the deepest sea…_

She sat there, quietly thinking, while he stood behind a tree watching her quietly. She was so small but her courage was overpowering. She never gave up, and she always stood up for vampires when they were being called monsters. She, like the headmaster, believed in pacifism between vampires and humans. She had no idea how much of a monster a vampire could be. Her experiences should have proved that, but she stubbornly disagreed.

_I reach to the sky_

_As the moon looks on,_

_My one last tear,_

_Has come and gone,_

_Time to let your love rain down on me…_

'She's so innocent' he thought sighing and looked up at the moon. She was his, the only one in the entire world that mattered to him, but she still perused Kiryu. It mad him seethe with anger when she smiled at him, softly blushing. He knew that she held a place for the both of them in her heart, but she could not have both of them, eventually, she had to choose.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

He saw her move to take off her clothes, he turned around to give her some privacy (he could still be the gentlemen even if she didn't know he was there). He turned back around to see her dive into the lake. He walked towards the lake, she came up for air and saw him. Her eyes went wide when she saw him. He unbuttoned his shirt and dove in too.

_Cause I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_

_I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_

_I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_

_ya ya_

Yuki was surprised when Kaname splashed into the lake.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him

"The same thing you're doing here" he replied with a smile, she blushed.

"Seriously, what are you doing here? Only people with permission can come here." She was becoming serious now, he could tell.

"I have permission from the headmaster himself."

"Oh…" she was embarrassed now. She had been so mean.

"Sorry," she said not looking at him.

"It's all right, you were just doing your job."

_I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_

_I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_

_I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_

They floated quietly, she couldn't look at him, but she was the only thing he could look at.

"I heard about your little run in with Lily." He said trying to break the silence.

"That horse is evil!" she exclaimed. "She kicked me in the butt, and it hurt!"

"I would suspect so." They went back to silence.

"I love it here, it is so beautiful." She said trying to make conversation.

"Yes, you are." (A.N. awwww… classic line, but I had to use it). She flushed scarlet and turned around so he could not see, but he already saw.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

Kaname could tell that he was finally getting to her.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" she asked still turned away.

"Turn away from me. You're beautiful when you blush." Yuki blushed harder, if that was possible.

"I… I don't know."

"Then turn around. Please…"

_Cause I'm feeling alive_

_Living on love_

_I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_

_I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_

She slowly turned around. Her wet hair clung to her face, she was blushing furiously as she tried to look at him in the eyes. He gently brought her face to his and kissed her.

_I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_

_I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_

_I feel alive_

_I'm living on love?_

She gently leaned into the kiss, but he suddenly broke the kiss. They stared at each other for a minute in silence. She took his face in her hands and kissed him again, and he copied. Aido had been somewhat right. Yuki was in ecstasy, but he wasn't sinking his teeth into her neck.

_Cause I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_

_I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_

_I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_

_I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_

_I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_

_I feel alive_

_I'm living on love_


	2. Listen To Your Heart

Title: Black Roses Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or D.H.T.'s 'Listen To Your Heart'.

Summary: There was a place at Cross Academy where people could go for relaxation. One night Yuki goes down there, but she isn't alone. YxK NO FLAMES

A.N. Thank you everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted. Big thanks to sesshoumarusmoonbeam for putting this story on to "Bloody Temptations". Here is the next chapter…

"_Solitary and friendless, they walk the night in an eternal search of fresh blood. They while away the daylight hours asleep in musty crypts and mountaintop castles. They never age, and they don't fear death, for they are already dead. And if you should see on in the street, you might have no idea that you're staring a monster in the face…_

_Different legends prove varying account of the vampire's personality. Some stories depict the creature as a mindless, soulless killer. Bram Stoker's Count Dracula, however, was intelligent and charming, with impeccable manners and good breeding. Other tales imagine vampire as essentially decent beings, eternally tortured by the terrible things they must do in order to survive. This versatility is probably on reason that the vampire continues to inspire new legends to this day." _**(1)**

Yuki dropped her pencil. She had finally finished writing her report and she thought that she had gotten all that she could out of her notes, but some things she just already knew. She knew that vampires were nocturnal, that they had a blood lust, that they hated the daylight, that they didn't age and that you couldn't tell if they were what the were (look at Zero, she had gone four years without knowing his secret). She was suspicious about sleeping in coffins; Zero didn't sleep in one, but did the rest of the Night Class?

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
****You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**

She stood up and stretched her tired limbs. It was really late, and she was tired. She should have been on patrol with Zero, but because this really big report, she and Zero had been taking turns on patrol every night so they could both do research and write their creature reports. Everyone drew a creature from a hat and what ever one they got, they did the report on. Yori had gotten ghosts, Zero had gotten the veela **(2)**, and she had gotten vampires. Yuki had already read Bram Stoker's Dracula and Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles, but she still needed more.

Yuki picked up all of the books she borrowed and walked to the shelves to put them all away. She put a couple back in their places, and then when she turned around she jumped. Kaname was standing in front of her.

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**

"Hi." She said trying to regain her wits.

"Hello." He said, still smiling.

"What are you doing here?" She asked not thinking.

"Well, to read. Isn't that what you do at a library?" He joked.  
"Oh, yeah," She said blushing. _This is so embarrassing…_ she thought.

"What are you doing here?" He inquired.

"A report."

"On what?"  
"Nothing." She didn't want to tell him, it was embarrassing enough what with that night at the lake. But now he was talking to her like their kiss had never happened.

"Tell Me." He said breaking her train of thought.

"Vampires." Better get it over with now.

"Can I see it?" He asked intuitively.

"Sure, just follow me." She led him to her table and handed him her notes and began reading the book she had brought with her.

She occasionally looked at him, and his cheerful expression never changed. _What's he thinking?_ She thought.

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**

"Well your notes are good. My only comment is why did you waste all of your time reading though all of those books when you have the biggest vampire reference book at your disposal?"

"I do?" She asked trying to scan her mind of all the books she had ever read about vampires.

"Yes, but it's not a book, it's a person." He said hinting.

"Zero?" he shook his head.

"The headmaster?"

"No."

"Aido?" She asked laughing, he laughed.

"No, my dear girl. Me." She stopped laughing and began to bang her head against the table.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" He shrugged his shoulders.

"You also have a couple spelling errors," He added, just for good measure. She grabbed a dictionary from the shelf and started looking.

He kept looking at her while she worked. She occasionally looked up at him, blushing in the process. She started to squirm in her seat. She looked in his dark eyes **(3)**.

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" He asked surprised.

"Looking at me."

"It's hard."

"What?"

"It's hard to not look at you." This was getting weird. She got up to put up her dictionary. He followed her to the biography section.

"Kaname, please-" Yuki said trying no to look at him.

"Listen, I know that we can't talk about this now. Meet me in an hour by the lake." His gaze was so piercing, she couldn't say no. She nodded.



Kaname stood by the lake looking at himself** (4)**. He saw Yuki's reflection come towards him. He turned to face her.

"I thought you weren't going to come." He kissed her gently.

**And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
The beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind.**

"Please don't." she said

"From the moment that I saw you, all those years ago, a moment hasn't gone by when I wasn't thinking about you. When you're not near me, I'm in agony. The farther I get, the more it hurts. The thought of not having you in my life makes my stomach turn over. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by that kiss that we shared. My heart won't stop beating, I'm afraid that your kiss will become a scar. You are in my soul, tormenting me." He said not breaking the gaze between them. She just stared at him, and them looked away, blushing scarlet.

"If you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me." She looked at him, biting her lip.

"…Do you do feel something?"

"Kaname, I don't know! It's just not possible." She said trying to keep control over herself.

"Anything is possible. Just listen…"

"No, you listen. We live in the real world. You're a Vampire and… I'm a human. If we continue, our thoughts will lead us to a place that we cannot go… no matter how we feel.

"So you do feel something!" She looked away.

"Yes. I love you. My love is like a puzzle, and I don't have an answers. I can't control it… and I don't want to." **(5)** Her bold statement surprised him a little, but he quickly responded by kissing her furiously.

"I love you too." He said when they broke apart, but he then kissed her again with either equal or a larger force. She kissed him back with the same amount of force.

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**

* * *

**1. exert from The Sorcerer's Compainon: A Guide to the Magical World of Harry Potter, by Allan Zola Kronzek and Elizabeth Kronzek, pages 246 and page 248**

**2. Veela: Female spirits of Eastern European Folklore, they are shape-shifting creatures in forests, lake, mountains, and clouds. They are often seen as beautiful young girls with long hair in misty dresses and dance under the midsummer moon. Can cause any age men to fall in love with them. The men can have fatigue, and forget to eat or drink. **

**3. I don't know what color Kaname's eyes are so I went the easy way out.**

**4. In this, Vampires do have reflections and do appear in photos.**

**5. From "Star Wars: Attack of the Clones", I just reworded it so it would fit my story. **

**Hope everyone liked the Second Chapter!!!**

**Review!!**


	3. Helplessly, Hopelessly

Title: Black Roses Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Jessica Andrews' 'Helplessly, Hopelessly'.

Summary: There was a place at Cross Academy where people could go for relaxation. One night Yuki goes down there, but she isn't alone. YxK NO FLAMES

A.N. Thank you everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted. Did you know that so far I have 508 hits for this story!!!!! This is a holiday inspired chapter. Anyway, here is the next chapter…

"Man, this is so lame. Why do we even go there?" Zero complained from the back seat.

"You should be grateful that you have a Christmas! What about all of those starving children in Africa!" The headmaster exclaimed.

Yuki completely agreed with the headmaster, but where did the starving children come in? She nodded and added, "Zero, this is a good thing that we're doing."

"Well sorry, I for one don't want to spend my Christmas Break spending time with some withered old prunes, and then have to go to freaky old Sophia's where she will force us to eat her food-" Yuki had had enough of his complaining and turned around in her seat to face him.

"Great-Grandma Sophia is a good woman with a big heart. Yes her cooking isn't always the best, it is cooked with love! And I expect you to be pleasant!"

"… and she will make us watch the Nutcracker again and again! I can't stand that movie! I swear someday either she or I will end up in the crack house, and I personally don't plan on visiting the men in white soon."

"Zero, I love the Nutcracker, and if you don't stop complaining, I will make you wear that sweater she gave you last Christmas, and believe me, I will." She spat venomously at him. He gave a small 'Humph', crossed his arms and settled back into the seat. Kaname, who had been sitting next to Zero, gave a small smirk at him. Yuki had inviting him to come with her, Zero, and the Headmaster to come and stay with Grandma Sophia for the Christmas.

"I love the way that you two get along," the headmaster said smiling referring to Yuki and Zero. "Now, need I remind you that my brother, sister, and their families are coming too?"

"The twins too?" asked Zero from the back.

"Yes, them too," said the headmaster with a cheerful grin. Zero gave a loud grumble.

"How about we play a game?" The headmaster asked.

"Let's don't and say we did," Zero commented.

"How about we listen to a CD instead?" Kaname added.

"I have the perfect one!" The headmaster exclaimed. "I have it right here in the glove compartment," He took it out and slipped out, and put it in the player. The sound of Alvin and The Chipmunks entered the speakers. Zero moaned loudly covering his ears.

"Maybe not that one," Yuki shouted over the music, but the headmaster could not hear her. He was singing very loudly and badly.

"Talk about tone-deft." Kaname whispered to her softly enough so that only she could hear her. .



Zero was driving now. He and the headmaster switched so the headmaster could sleep. The headmaster was now in the passenger seat, and Yuki and Kaname were in the back seat. Since Zero preferred utter silence while he was driving, she had taken out her iPod. It was around one, and she was really starting to get hungry. They hadn't eaten since they visited the old folks home and the food there had been really bad, and the headmaster had eaten all of her granola bars. She had asked Zero to go to the next exit so she could get some food, but he had said they would once they got to Sophia's. But they were still two hours away. She felt that listening to music made time go by faster, but when she looked through her music, she couldn't find anything that interested her. So she clicked the shuffle songs button.

She started to think about Kaname. What would he have done Christmas Break if she hadn't invited him to come with her? Would he have been with family? Did he even have a family?

She listened to 'Maneater' by Nelly Furtado, 'Showstopper' by Danity Kane, 'Irreplaceable' by Beyonce, but then she got to a song she never knew she had. The title said 'Helplessly, Hopelessly' by Jessica Andrews. 'I must have been on that CD Yori gave me.'

I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders

I can fight with the toughest of the tough

I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities

Anytime, anywhere, anything... I'm strong enough

Would Kaname ever grow tired of her? Would their love become something more? Was their relationship going too fast? Was it going too slow? Or was it going at the right speed? She suddenly became very sleepy. So sleepy she closed her eyes.

But when you're holding me like this

I'm carelessly lost in your touch

I'm completely defenseless

Baby, it's almost too much

I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love

Kaname fake yawned and stretched his arms. In the process he wrapped his left arm around her, and brought her body closer to his (a.n. classic move). She quietly sighed. He smiled and closed his eyes too.

So let consequence do what it will to us,

I don't care

Let the stars stand as witness to it all

Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere

I just can't pretend anymore I'm too sturdy to fall

"Wake up you two. We're here," Zero said from the front seat as they drove down Sophia's driveway. Yuki's eyes slowly opened to see Kaname smiling down at her. She blushed profusely and slowly moved from his embrace.

'Cause when you're holding me like this

I'm carelessly lost in your touch

I'm completely defenseless

Baby, it's almost too much

I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love

I am not afraid, I am not afraid

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked in a small voice.

He nodded. "It's perfectly normal for you to do that at an hour like this."

She looked at her watch. It said 3:30 AM.

"I'm hungry," she said with out thinking.

"Well, let's hope that Sophia has some food in her kitchen." interrupted Zero.

'Cause when you're holding me like this

I'm carelessly lost in your touch

I'm completely defenseless

baby, it's almost too much

I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling

I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love

The four of them walked to the door with suitcases in hand, two wide awake, one still half asleep, and one who was still trying to catch her breath.



I hope everyone liked the next chapter. I know that there wasn't a lot of lovey-dovey stuff, but I had to put some Zero in for all of the Zero lovers in you. I won't be here for awhile, 'cause I'll be gone for the holiday, but while I'm gone I will check reviews.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Within You

Title: Black Roses Red  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or David Bowie's 'Within You'. I also do not own the character Ichigo. She is the property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I just made her younger than she is in the books.  
Summary: There was a place at Cross Academy where people could go for relaxation. One night Yuki goes down there, but she isn't alone. YxK NO FLAMES  
A.N. Thank you everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted. I hate to say that I am having a bit of a writers block (insert the female scream from horror movies). If any of you writers out there have any suggestions about killing my writers block, please tell me!!!! WARING: Both parings are in this story, so this is for everyone. Anyway, here is the next chapter also inspired by the holiday…

A large tree sat surrounded by packages wrapped in pretty paper and colorful ribbons. At the strike of 7 am, a young girl opens her eyes, and smiles widely, she knows what day it is. Its Christmas Day… the day of giving, but mostly receiving, the day of wonder for all little children. A few minutes three small faces peek around the corner, their eyes sparkling with joy. While the two twin boys stay behind, the youngest child, a little girl named Ichigo, runs to the hallway. Starting at the beginning of the hallway, running to the ending up the stairs to the next hallway. She took a deep breathe and started to yell.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Wake up! Wake up!" But before she could get to the stairs, the fourth door on the left opened quickly. Yuki flew out and clamped her hands around her younger cousin's mouth.

"Are you two stupid?! You'll wake Zero!! Are you trying to get killed?!" She spat, trying to be as quiet as she could.

"But cousin Yuki, it's Christmas!" the little red haired girl asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, I know what day it is, but keep it down. Zero is still sleeping." Little Ichigo looked up at Yuki with her big soft eyes and pouted her lips. Yuki tried to look away, but she gave in.

"We'll wake up Zero last. I'll help you." Ichigo gasped with delight. She took Yuki by the hand and the two of them proceeded to wake the household. Within fifteen minutes the two of them had waken everyone but Zero and Kaname.

_How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me_

"I'll wake the other two, you go and open some presents." That was invitation enough for the little girl. She tore down the hall to the living room. Yuki laughed quietly and turned to the door of the room that Zero and Kaname were sharing. Maybe it wasn't the best idea for the two of them to share the same room. Yuki took a deep breath, and knocked. No one answered. She knocked again, and no answer again. Gathering up her courage, she turned the door knob and braced herself.

_Everything I've done I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one_  
_You've run so long  
You've run so far_

The shades were pulled down so no light could enter the room, so her eyes had to adjust to the darkness. When she could finally see, she saw that one of the two twin beds was unoccupied. When she got closer, she saw that it was Zero who was in his bed. 'So where is Kaname?' She thought. She turned to the bathroom, and at that moment Kaname walked out drying his hair with a towel. He looked up at her like he wasn't surprised. She blushed furiously and spun around.

"I'm sorry for coming in. I was coming in to wake up you two. I didn't realize that you were in the shower," She said in a hurry.

"It's all right, It's not like I'm out in the open." He said cheerfully. She blushed scarlet and gulped.

"Well, since you're already up, will you wake Zero up and tell him to come down." She shuffled towards the door, but she stopped when Kaname's hand came and put on her shoulder. He turned her around and kissed her softly on the mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly, she could get used to this.

_Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel_

"I'll tell him," he said when they broke apart. She smiled at him and slipped out. Kaname's smile fell off his face when Zero spoke up.

"Well, well, well-- Merry Christmas to you too." Zero smirked.

"Go get dressed and come down. They're waiting for you." Kaname walked out of the room leaving Zero to his thoughts. Zero slowly trudged out of his bed towards the bathroom glowering. 'What does Yuki see in that selfish, spoiled, Vampire prince?' Zero thought.

_Though I do believe in you  
Yes, I do  
Live without your sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat_

Yuki had been with him, from the beginning. She was the star in his dark life. She was his little sister. She was the one he looked forward to seeing in the morning. Did he feel something for her? Was this brotherly affection, or something more?

When he had bitten her, he knew that their relationship would never be the same. He had sullied (a.n. I can't believe that I am using that word, but it works) her. As Kaname had put it; 'had bitten his dear girl'. Zero walked out of his room, down the hallways, down the many flights of stairs to the living room where the family was.

_I… I… I can live within you…_

A small boy in glasses, around the age of 5, ran towards him in dinosaur pajamas. The boy, Haru, tugged on Zero's sleeve to get his attention. Zero looked down at him, and the little boy held a present wrapped in a sparkly silver ribbon. Zero knelt down to the little boy's height and took the present. When he opened the package, silly string flew all over his face. Haru laughed pointing at him. Zero's face went a dark shade of purple and he chased the little boy around the house.

Haru's twin brother, Toshi, went towards Kaname who was in the kitchen. He was drinking a mug full of water-turned-blood-from-blood-tablets. It looked like he was drinking coffee from the child's perspective. Toshi tugged on Zero's sleve, just like Haru had to Zero. He whispered into Kaname's ear. Kaname nodded smiling. He handed a long thin box to the little boy that was wrapped in a bright red ribbon. Kaname motioned over to Yuki. The little boy nodded and headed towards his older cousin.

Yuki sat next to her aunt Kiri and her uncle Daku. They were arguing about how long the snow was going to fall. Yuki laughed at the silliness of the argument. Then little Toshi came and sat next to Yuki with Kaname's present in his hands.

"For Me?" Yuki asked smiling. Toshi nodded. Yuki gently opened the present, and found a charm bracelet. It had a rose charm, a moon charm, a star charm, and a small cherry blossom charm. She looked at Toshi.

"Thank you, but what is?" She asked the little boy. But the little girl did not answer; she just smiled and looked at Kaname, who had been watching the entire time. Yuki and Kaname's eyes met and she mouthed the words 'Thank You'. She looked back at Toshi, but he was sitting on the headmaster's lap playing with the top that the headmaster had given him.


	5. Don't Think So

Title: Black Roses Red  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the article in the chapter. I got it from   
Summary: There was a place at Cross Academy where people could go for relaxation. One night Yuki goes down there, but she isn't alone. YxK NO FLAMES  
A.N. Thank you everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted. I still have writers block (insert the female scream from horror movies), but Beyonce, Loreena McKinnitt, The Pussycat Dolls, Toby Keith, and Alanis Morissette have been helping me. If any of you writers out there have any suggestions about killing my writers block, please tell me!!!!

Yuki walked out of Algebra on the first day back at Cross Academy, with a small smile on her face. She had barely passed her Algebra exams by the skin of her teeth. She had gotten a B-. She was so relived because it was Friday. But Mrs. Hinako, Yuki's Historical Feminism teacher, had given everyone a historical woman to read about and have discussion on. Yuki was very enthusiastic about this specific project because this last semester they had worked on famous women in the orient, and now they were going out west to find out about more women.

Yuki went to her dorm and got out the folder from Mrs. Hinako. The folder was a bright blue with only her name on it. The class had been instructed not to open their folders till they got back to their dorms and not to tell anyone. Yuki closed her eyes hoping to get someone good, like Princess Diana or Marie Antoinette or Elizabeth I. When she did open it is said on the first page;

_Sarah Churchill_

_The First Duchess of Marlborough_

"What?!" Yuki exclaimed. She had only heard of Winston Churchill, the Prime Minister of England during World War 1, in World History. She sighed and began to read. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

_Sarah Churchill, Duchess of Marlborough, née Sarah Jennings (__May 29__1660__ – __October 18__1744__), rose to be one of the most influential women in British history, largely as a result of her close friendship with __Queen Anne_

**_Life account_**

_Sarah Jennings was born in Holywell, __Hertfordshire__, England in 1660, the daughter of Richard Jennings and Frances Thornhurst. Sarah's friendship with Anne came about some time after __1673__, when she and her sister __Frances__ joined the household of the Duke of York (later to be __King James II__) and befriended his younger daughter; Anne was a few years Sarah's junior. They called one another by pet names, Sarah being "Mrs Freeman" and Anne "Mrs Morley"._

_On __October 1__1678__, Sarah married __John Churchill__, later to be created Duke of Marlborough, and they made a glittering couple. Marlborough, though he had supported James, also had a role in bringing __William of Orange__ to the British throne. For his support of William, and in recognition of his skills as a military leader, Marlborough was rewarded with his earldom. Sarah basked in his reflected glory, but had political skills of her own as well._

_Following Anne's accession to the throne, Sarah was made __Mistress of the Robes__Keeper of the Privy Purse__ and Ranger of __Windsor Great Park__Berkshire__) where she and her husband resided in what was to become known as __Cumberland Lodge__. She exercised great personal and political influence. However, with the introduction into Anne's household of a politically aware rival, Sarah's own cousin, __Abigail Masham__, the relationship between the queen and her old friend deteriorated greatly. In __1711__, both Sarah and her husband fell out of royal favour. Anne's death in __1714__ restored their fortunes, but the Duke died in __1722__ and never saw the completion of __Blenheim Palace__, the house built for him by a grateful nation. It was left to Sarah to oversee the remaining work, and she was often in conflict with the architect, __Sir John Vanbrugh_

_Close links with the Royal Family remained. Sarah sought to marry off her granddaughter __Lady Diana Spencer__ (1710-1735), to __Frederick, Prince of Wales__. The Duchess remained friendly with the prince and his family, however, even after this plan had failed._

Yuki sat back in her seat. '_What a woman_.' She thought. '_I mean she did all of that in 84 years. And go on for about 22 years without a husband_.' She sat up and streched. She saw that it was almost the time when the Night Class went to their classes. She jogged there to see a mass of Day Class girls already waiting for the parade of vampires. She squezed her way to the front of the crowd she found that Zero wasn't there.

'_Surprise, surprise.'_ She thought as she tried to keep the girls at bay.

"Everyone calm down!" Yuki tried to scream over the shouts. Yuki grabed her whistle and put it to her lips. WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!! She blew so hard, that the girls had to cover their ears, and stop shouting.

"Thank you." She said in a cheerfull voice. "Now, the Night Class doesn't have class today, so go away! The Night Class would like some privacy for once. If I see any of you again here tonight, I will give you a detention, and don't think that I can't. MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" She yelled at them. She hated to be so mean, but it was a nessisary.

She turned around to see Aido and Kain standing behind her.

"What are you to doing here?" she asked trying to sound confiedent. Since Aido had drunk her blood, she had always felt uneasy around him.

"Kaname Sama has sent us to give you a note." Kain said holding out the note. It was folded three times and was sealed with red wax. Inside it said:

_Dear Yuki,_

_I am sorry that I sent Aido and Kain with this letter, but I can't really step out of the Moon Dorms because of the Day Class girls. I heard about your project on Sarah Chruchill, and I thought that I could help. Meet me at the lake in one hour. _

_-Kaname_

"What does it say?" Aido said in a cheerful voice. Yuki looked up from the letter to see that he was looking over her shoulder. She folded the paper quickly.

"None of your bussiness," she said briskly. She turned to the two. "Alright, you've given your letter, so go back to your dorms."

"Yes ma'ma!" Aido said raising his hand in salute. Kain and Yuki rolled their eyes at him. The two vampires walked back to the dorms. Zero then appeared.

"What were you talking to them about?" he asked. Yuki kicked him in the shins. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"That was bailing on me again. What's the excuse this time? Supplimentary classes? Bathroom break?— "

"I was talking with the headmaster." He said in monotone.

"About what?" She said her face red from anger.

"About transfering to the Night Class." Her face went from anger to complete shock. "It's all settled. Tomarow I start classes." She said not looking at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm a vampire. What if I hurt someone, or someone finds out? What if I hurt you?" Her gaze fell to the ground.

"Does this mean that you won't be a Guardian?" She asked quietly.

"I don't think so."


	6. Crush

Title: Black Roses Red  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or 'Crush' by the 3gs.  
Summary: There was a place at Cross Academy where people could go for relaxation. One night Yuki goes down there, but she isn't alone. YxK NO FLAMES  
A.N. Thank you everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted. I may not be able to update for a while, so be prepared for some big gaps in update time.



"I can't believe that you're going to let the Sadie Hawkins Dance be interclass! I always thought that you were off of your rocker, but now I know that you really are insane! I mean one of these vampires could go crazy. Then their secret will be exposed. Do you really want that to happen?!" Zero yelled at the headmaster. The headmaster just sat at his desk reading a memo from one of his teachers.

He looked up at Zero calmly.

"Oh, Zero, I didn't relize that you were here. Is there something that you needed?" Zero deflated like a balloon.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

"Sorry I was reading a very important memo from one of the teachers. Also I have your schedule for the Night Class. Your classes start on Monday, so I suggest that you start studying what the classes have already gone over. By the way, have you seen Yuki?"

"Yeah, she's on duty."

"Could you give her this note, it is very important."

"Since when did I become the messenger boy?"

"Since you were standing there," The headmaster went back to reading another memo. Zero went towards the door to leave, but the Headmaster stopped him. "Also, Zero, you do realize that since you are now going to the Night Class that you are still a guardian, but that doesn't mean that you will threaten any of the Night Class students. You will be treated as though you are a slave to them, and you have the power to say no, but remember if you treat them as though they are beneath you, you could get in trouble. So beware. Do you understand?

"Yes, sir. I understand." He then promptly left the headmaster to his papers.



_You have got to have the bluest, eyes I've ever seen,  
And when I wake from dreamin',  
I am screamin' out your name,  
Yes, I must confess,  
You simply are the best,  
And there's no point denyin',  
When I'm lyin' by your side,_

Yuki circled the grounds. The large orange moon was starting to rise. It provided a soft glow that gave enough light so Yuki wouldn't trip over something. When she got to the rose garden, she sat down on one of the stone benches. She felt horrible that Zero was going to the Night Class. She was happy that he was still going to be a guardian, but she felt that she was going to miss him in supplementary classes.

Suddenly she felt someone sit next to her. She looked up from her lap to see Kaname sitting next to her. She blushed, and looked back down. They sat in silence until she broke it.

_It's more than just a crush,  
Every time we touch,  
Cause, baby, you know you make this feel brand new,  
Like there's been no one else but you,  
For the first time, I feel,  
This could be the last time, I'm real,  
Fall, in love,_

"I'm sorry that I didn't come to see you last night."

"It's alright. I guess that you found out about Zero."

"You knew?" She asked looking up in shock.

"Yes, I knew. I was the one who suggested it." Shock turned to horror.

"Why?" She asked jumping up.

"It was for your and the Day Class's safety." Horror changed to anger.

_And For a thousand years,  
I hope to stay right here,  
Wrapped up all around you,  
So that I found you and I feel,  
You make me feel so pure,  
Like you're some kind of cure,  
Baby, you're my healer,  
You heart stealer of a man,_

"I could have handled it! The Headmaster gave me things to stop him if he went berserk." She said angrily.

"What if you couldn't? What would have happened?" He was standing now too. He looked angry also. Yuki suddenly felt fear towards him. She had only seen him this way a few times, and never at her. Kaname could also see that there was fear in her eyes. He decided that it was best to calm down. "What if he killed you? I couldn't stand it if you were gone. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

_It's more than just a crush,  
Every time we touch,  
Cause, baby, you know you make this feel brand new,  
Like there's been no one else but you,  
For the first time, I feel,  
This could be the last time, I'm real,  
Fall in, in love_

Yuki stood in shock. She was surprised that Kaname was so afraid for her safety. _'It shows that he really does love me.'_ She put her hand on his forearm.

"Do you really have so little faith in me?" She asked quietly.

"No, not in you, I have so much faith in you. I just have little faith in Zero and myself." He said quietly looking down at her softly.

"What do you mean? Why don't you trust yourself?"

_Hold me, baby cause you know me,  
With every single touch,  
It's more than just a crush,  
Reach me, only you can see me,  
And what I crave so much,  
It's more than just a crush,_

"Sometimes I just want to whisk you away somewhere where no one will be able to find us. Sometimes I can't stand to be around you because I'm so afraid that I will hurt you. It's as though even the slight touch could break you. You're so fragile. You're like some rare flower that could die if I touch you."

"I promise that I won't break," She said smiling. He brushed his hands through her hair gently.

"How can you be so sure?" He said also smiling.

"Because this thing that we share, it's more than a crush, that's why." She pulled him down by his collar and their lips met in a kiss.

_It's more than just a crush,  
Every time we touch,  
Cause baby, you know you make this feel brand new,  
Like there's been no one else but you,  
For the first time, I feel,  
This could be the last time I'm real,  
Fall in, in love, for a thousand years..._


	7. At the Beginning

Title: Black Roses Red  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I also do not own Richard Marx and Donna Lewis' 'At the Beginning'. The dress that Yuki wears at the dance, I did not create it. If you want to see at http / www DOT elle DOT com / photoshoot / 10256 / american-dream DOT html

Summary: There was a place at Cross Academy where people could go for relaxation. One night Yuki goes down there, but she isn't alone. YxK NO FLAMES

A.N.: Alright, everyone has been asking about the puzzle pieces in chapter 4, but I have an answer. I have changed that chapter. (Dodges tomatoes and rotten food thrown by readers) I know that it seems weird, but I like what I have done to fix up my mess up. Tell me what you think in your reviews. This is somewhat less fluffy than the other chapters. And one more thing, my friend Morgan and I were argue in about how to say Kaname's name. She says that it is "Kana-me" and I say that it is "Ka-name"You're your reviews tell me who is right and who is wrong or if both of us are wrong. Now, on with the show…



"Good morning, Zero!" Yuki exclaimed. She sat down next to Zero in homeroom. Zero gave her a 'hmph'.

Yuki looked down at him.

He sat slumped over the table with his chin in his hand. He looked messier then usual. His eyes were half-closed.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked looking at the door, hoping Yori would hurry up and get to class.

"Nothing, I just had to be on duty all night last night because _someone_ wasn't here." He glared at her.

"Sorry, I was out doing some last minute shopping for tonight."

"What'd you get? Confetti? Or streamers?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"Both. I needed them for the dance tonight."

"Isn't that the decorator's job?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to do my part."

"You could have done your part last night, as a guardian."

"Hey, Guys!" Yori sat down next to Yuki.

"Hey! You ready for tonight?" Yuki asked excitedly.

"Actually I can't go." She said dejectedly.

"What? Why?" Yuki nearly screamed.

"I've got that big history paper to write, and I haven't even started."

"When is that due?" Zero asked suddenly.

"Tomorrow."

"Shit!"

"Zero!" Yuki slapped his arm. "Language!"

"I haven't started it either!"

"Wait! Who am I going to go to the dance with??? Who is going to help me keep the Night Class in check???" Yuki exclaimed with her eyes wide.

"Sorry," Yori and Zero said together.

"It's okay, I can do this. I just have to suck it up and face the music."

"Literally," Yori giggled. Yuki laughed.

"Girls," Zero muttered as his eyes closed.



"So do you think that you'll be going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Ichijo asked Kaname that afternoon in Kaname's room.

"I haven't decided yet." Kaname answered not looking up from his paper.

"Aw, come on. There'll be food."

"Can't eat it."

"There'll be music."

"Most likely bad music."

"There'll be dancing."

"That's even worse then the music."

"And I bet Yuki'll be there." There was a quick pause in the scratching of Kaname's pen.

"Well, she is a guardian. And if the dance is for both classes, she and Kiryu will be there."

"I heard that he won't be there." Another pause.

"I'll think about it."

Ichijo smiled.



"Headmaster, am I really the only one who is going to supervising the dance?" Yuki asked him during lunch. The two of them munched on stir-fried chicken and broccoli.

"Of course not, Professor Teppa (A.N. you know the teacher from the First Night and I just made that name up), and some of the other Night Class teachers and I will be there. You have no need to worry." He said cheerily. Yuki noticed that he had a piece of broccoli in his teeth, but decided to keep it to her self.

"I have a weird feeling that this is a bad decision."

"Is it because Zero won't be there?" Yuki looked up, surprised.

"I don't know I just feel that something is going to happen, and I'll need his help."  
"Like what?"

"Sir, I don't know. But I know that I'm going to be on my guard tonight." She looked down at her wrist watch. "Headmaster, I have to go to class. I'll see you later."

Just as she was towards the door she turned around.

"And one more thing, you have a piece of broccoli in your teeth."

The door shut behind her.



"So how many girls have asked you to the dance, Shiki?" Aido asked as they got ready for the dance.

"I haven't been paying attention." Shiki replied broadly

"Do you want to know how many have asked me?" Aido asked cheerfully.

"Not really."

"Well I'll tell you anyway! 139!"

"Whop-diddy-do." He said in monotone.

"How about you, Kaname?" Aido turned to his friend excitedly.

"I don't know." He said not looking up from his book.

"Oh c'mon! You must know!" He looked like some excited puppy.

Still, without looking up he said, "142."

Aido deflated.

"How about you, Ichijo?" Aido asked.

The group sighed in aggravation.



Yuki stood in front of the mirror in her and Yori's dorm room. She looked at herself up and down. She wore a white silk-chiffon cowl­neck ballerina dress. She wore the charm bracelet that Kaname gave her at Christmas. She also kept her neck bear. Yori sat at her desk watching her preparation.

"You look great. Stop worrying!" Yori said smiling

"I can't help it! I'm just so nervous!" Yuki said blushing.

"About seeing Kaname?" Yori teased. Yuki blushed harder. She was nervous about seeing him. After their last meeting, she had felt uneasy. She didn't know why.

"I don't know, maybe. But I have to be on my watch, I can't afford to slack off, since Zero isn't going to be there."

"Just relax, it'll be great. Now go before you're late." Yori ushered Yuki out of the room.



"Can you remind me why I'm here? I hate parties." Shiki complained. He and Kain leaned against one of the pillars draped in streamers.

"So do I." Kain sighed. Then Aido popped up next to him.

"Are you having fun?" He asked the two of them cheerfully.

"No," they both said in unison.

"Why!?" he asked abruptly. They both glared at him. He glared back. He wasn't going to let them ruin his extremely good mood. "Well go on and mope in the corner with Kaname. I think he's waiting for Yuki." He skipped off to where his fan girls where crowded around each other giggling.

"Ladies! Who wants the first dance with lil' ol' me?" Aido asked devilishly. All at once the flock of girls came down on him.

Shiki and Kain sighed heavily and went back to staring at the happy couples.



Yuki nervously climbed down the entrance stairs. She could hear all of the laughter and the music from the top of the stairs and down the halls. She suddenly felt shaky. 'I can't do this. Yes I can. No I can't. Yes I can.' She took one more step down the stairs. When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs she saw that Kaname was waiting for her.

Yuki's heart nearly stopped. She was mesmerized. He looked at her in such a way that she had never seen before. What was it? What was that look? She walked closer to him. When they finally met in the middle, he bent down to kiss her hand.

"You look beautiful, Yuki," when he came back up to meet her eye to eye. Yuki blushed furiously.

"Thank you," she muttered with her eyes down cast.

"Shall we?" He asked when she took his arm.

"Sure." She said quietly. He led her through the large oak doors.



"All right, y'all, it's been a half an hour already, so girls, find your partners, 'cause in a few I'm gonna play a slow one." Call the DJ. Yuki looked up at Kaname. He smiled down at her. No words were needed. He stretched out his hand to her and she took it. He led her to the dance floor.

"All right folks. Our first slow dance is a little duet by my fav 80's singers. Give it up for Richard Marx and Donna Lewis singin' 'At the Beginning'."

Yuki slowly wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck while he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. They gently began to sway to the music.

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_Life is a road, and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_At the end I want to be standing at the beginning_

_With you_

Kaname gently pulled Yuki closer to him, and she blushed. This might have been the closest they had ever been. She laid her head on his shoulder. She let a little sigh escape her lips and her arms tightened around his neck. His arms tightened around her waist.

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming how our dreams could come true_

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_At the end I want to be standing at the beginning_

_With you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's going to tear us apart_

Yuki smiled as she looked up at Kaname. He smiled back at her and kissed her on the forehead. He put his head on top of hers and sighed too. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. She hardly blinked and neither did he.

Boldly, she reached on her tip-toes and kissed him and closed her eyes. He quickly responded, but she broke the kiss first. They went back to staring at each other until she gently rested her head back on his chest, relaxing into him.

_And life is a road and I want to going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning_

_With you_

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep going on_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning_

_With you_


End file.
